forthe_mistified_and_unkownfandomcom-20200214-history
Baelfire (Bae)
History Before his Birth In one of the [[Enchanted Forest|Enchanted Forest's]] villages, a couple, [[Rumplestiltskin]] and [[Milah]], made their living by spinning and selling wool. One day, Rumplestiltskin returns home with the news that he is drafted into the [[Ogre War]], and Milah gives him her best of wishes, fearing for the saftey of her husband. During the months Rumplestiltskin spends in a camp, training to be a soilder, he encounters a [[Seer|seer]] that can pr edict the future. She uses her powers and tells of Milah's pregnacy and birth of their son, but also warns him of a great darkness coming in his destiny. The seer also proclaims that he will become a father, but his actions on the battlefield will leave his son fatherless. Rumplestiltskin believes he will die, and abandon his son.So he can be sent home, he purposely injured his foot. When he arrives home, Ruplestitskin finds Milah tending to their infant son, embraced in her arms. She says she has named him Baelfire as he needs a strong name to be the son of such a coward. Their marrige begins to fall apart from the second Rumplestiltskin attempts to explain the prophecy and the seer, Milah finds it all absurd. She is embarresed that her husband is a coward to run from war, and firmly holds on to her beliefs that if he had fought and died, their son could have at least a pridefu l image of how brave his father was. Childhood As the years go by, Milah became annoyed with playing housewife to Rumplestiltskin, and spends most of her time at the Tavern Bar. Rumplestiltskin comes home one day to find Bae all alone, without his mother. He goes to the tavern to look for Milah, and finds her having a drink with a pirate, [[Killian Jones (Captain/Hook)|Hook]], and his men. Milah refuses to leave, however, when Baelfire calls out "Mama?" she stands up and heads home. Milah is very unhappy with the life she leads, and wishes to adventure the world. Rumplestiltskin still hopes she will try to be family for Bae, at least. She reluctantly agrees to try. However, the next day, she turns up missing, and is kidnapped by Hook. Rumplestiltskin tries to get her back by begging Hook and tellling him of Bae. Nothing comes out of it when Rumplestiltskin refuses to sword fight. Thus, Baelfire grows up motherless. Rumplestiltskin raised Bae by himself he even takes on a little girl named [[Solace]]. She was lost in the woods, in a tree, she had magic that he'd never seen before. The only things she had were the clothes on her back back and a paper of instructions from her mom. When she saw him hers eyes lit up with joy to see someone "familiar", she called out to him "Papa!". From then on, he raised her as his own daughter. As Baelfire grows up, Rumplestiltskin tells him his mother has passed away, not admitting the truth about her disappearance. The three of them continue to make a meager living by spinning wool. One day Bae and his father watch as the neighbor's daughter, [[Morraine]], who recently turned fourteen, gets carried away by soilders, forcefully drafted into the Ogre War. Rumplestiltskin fears his son will also be taken away to fight in the war, since Bae's fourteenth birthday is in three days. While attempting to run Rumplestiltskin gets caught by th esoilders who took away Morrain. One taunts Rumplestiltskin for being a coward, and his runaway wife, which confuses Bae, causing him to question his father's about his story of his mother's death, he still claims that she's dead. To prevent Bae from getting drafted Bae, Rumplestiltskin, and Solace steal a [[Dark One's Dagger|special dagger]] from the duke. Rumplestiltskin then slays [[The Dark One]], [[Zoso]], taking control of his powers. The next morning he relishes in brutally killing all the soilders who attempted to take his son as Bae just watched in horror Later, his father ends the Ogre War, saving thousands of childrens lives. Still, people fear him and stay away from teh kids. Bae and Solace want things to be back to normal, Rumplestiltskin makes a deal with his kids - if they can find a way for him to safely give up his powers, Rumplestiltskin will do it. Morrain tells Bae of Reul Ghorm, the original power, she heard soilders talk of it during the war. Bae goes to find Reul Ghorm on his own, for Solace had matters to attend to, it turns out to be [[The Blue Fairy]]. She gives him a [[Magic Beans|magic bean]] to take them to a "land without magic".. Bae and Solace take their father into the woods and uses the magic bean, which makes a glowing, green, portal for them to travel through. However, Rumplestiltskin is unwilling to part with his powers. Solace falls and Bae nearly slips into the portal, Rumplestiltskin catches his hand to try and save him. He urges his father to come with him. Torn between his dark magic and his family, Rumplestiltskin makes a split second decision to let go of Bae's hand, a choice he will spend the rest of his life to make up for. After the portal closes, Rumplestiltskin regrets his actions and calls for the Blue Fairy. He yells wanting his son back, she tells him it's impossible for that was the last bean. From then on Rumplestiltskin habors a great hatred for all fairies, blaming the Blue Fairy for "taking away his children". In the Land without Magic Through the portal, Baelfire falls into the land without magic. He is afraid and nearly trips on the unconcious Solace laying infront of him. For months they only wander the streets of 19th centry London; homeless and starving. When he spots a man with a ladder proped against an elegant house. Desperate they climb it into a room. They find a table with loaves of bread and stuff their faces. A resident of the house, a young lady, thinks they are thieves, bet then relizes they are starving. Kindly, she offers them as much food as they want. They introduce themselves, the girls name is [[Wendy Darling]]. She takes pity on them and hides them in the crawl space, for weeks she sneaks up food. One night, her parents learn of the secret. Though Wendy tries to for them, her mother wont hear of it. Thinking they were about to be thrown back to the streets, all three of them were surprised to hear Mrs. Darling offer them to stay in their house as as a guest. They join Wendy and her two brothers, John and Michael, in the nursery with their own beds. Ine night, he awakens and notices Wendy sitting at the windowsill. She tells him of "[[The Shadow]]" she always sees him outside Section heading Write the second section of your page here. ''For more about Baelfire, see his [[Neal Cassidy|alias]].''